Psycho Yellow
Psycho Yellow of the Psycho Rangers was based on Ashley Hammond's brain wave patterns and automatically knew everything about Ashley, her weapons and strategies. She preferred operating alone to fulfill her own goals. She used the Psycho Sling and had a spider/hornet-like monster form. She is also referred to as Yellow Psycho Ranger - a variation on her in-show label. Biography In Space She was first seen in her true, spider/hornet-like monster form on Onyx during Andros' visit there in disguise, among many other monsters. Andros did not interact with her at that time. She, along with the other Psycho Rangers, attacked Angel Grove disguised as the Yellow Space Ranger, causing a great deal of destruction before the real rangers arrived. During the battle which ensued, they revealed themselves as the Psycho Rangers and nearly defeated the Power Rangers, before Astronema recalled them. After the second battle which almost resulted in the death of the Space Rangers, Astronema pulled the Psychos out because every time they fought, some of Dark Specter's power would ebb away. Astronema developed a hate for him when she was kidnapped and was brainwashed with cybernetic implants after sneaking onto Dark Specter's ship to stop a meteor. During one of the battles, the Psychos had captured the Mega Voyager and hidden it on a planet. They used it as bait to lure the Space Rangers into a trap. When the Rangers arrived to recover their zords, they discovered that Psycho Yellow had turned herself into a computer virus and inserted herself into the Zord's computers, controlling it completely. She was defeated when the Psychos began fighting amongst themselves and attacked the Mega Voyager, forcing her to evacuate. The Psycho Rangers were destroyed by the Power Rangers. The Psychos returned in ghost form, and were unable to attack the Rangers when they were they were at Secret City. However, they were able to use Astronema's digitizing machine to reconstitute themselves and then they attacked again. The rangers were able to lure them back to the digitizing machine. This resulted in Yellow and the others being digitized, with Astronema last seen in possession of the data cards that contained them. Lost Galaxy Deviot retrieved the data cards with the Psychos on them a year later and resurrected them to serve Trakeena, then sent Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black after the Green and Yellow Lost Galaxy Rangers. Due to her innate hatred of the Yellow Ranger who destroyed her, Yellow snatched the first Yellow Ranger she saw: Maya. Later, The Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers destroyed Psycho Yellow for good, using the combined power of the Spiral Saber, Quadroblaster and Lights of Orion. Arsenal *Psycho sling Notes *Psycho Yellow's human form in Silence is Golden is her voice actress Kamera Walton. *Psycho Yellow is the first evil female Ranger to have a human/civilian form. *Psycho Yellow is the last Psycho Ranger destroyed in "In Space", in more her picture is the last on Power Rangers' board about Psycho Rangers on their ship. *Psycho Yellow is the longest surviving Psycho Ranger in Power Rangers In Space. During the episode "The Enemy Within", she controls the Mega Voyager but is forced to evacuate when Psycho Red attacks her, due to Astronema and Ecliptor holding him back from destroying the Red Ranger. She commits the error of insulting him and Psycho Red briefly brainwashes her, as well as Psycho Black, and to transform her into her monster form. Then the three Psychos are destroyed by the Rangers. Gallery File:Humanpsychoyellow.jpg|Psycho Yellow's human form, as seen in Silence is Golden. Psycho-yellow.png|Psycho Yellow Appearances * Power Rangers in Space **Episode 31: Rangers Gone Psycho **Episode 32: Carlos on Call **Episode 33: A Rift in the Rangers **Episode 34: Five of a Kind **Episode 35: Silence is Golden **Episode 36: The Enemy Within **Episode 38: Mission to Secret City **Episode 39: Ghosts in the Machine * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy **Episode 30: To The Tenth Power See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:In Space Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:Psycho Rangers Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Female PR Villains Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Traitors Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Characters portrayed by Shoji Hachisuka